


Tentacles

by lirin



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Non-human POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Kong looks after the little people.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Kong sat in the shallow fresh water and chewed contemplatively. This valley was one of his favorite places. He was glad he was not one of the little people, walled up in their village. It was no doubt wiser for them to stay there, away from so many things that would like to eat them. But tucked away as they were, there were so many things they must miss! They would never see the sun set over the splashing salt water on the outside of the island, or smell the blood of one of the underground creatures after its skull had been crushed in and it could do no more harm, or taste the way the tentacles of the great sea creature crunched deliciously between your teeth.

Kong stopped chewing and thought for a moment. There was still several tentacles left that he hadn't eaten. He reached out and ripped off a handful to carry to the village. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day he could find them some fish, the finger-sized ones with the long sharp snouts. The people must get hungry, with only whatever they warmed in their little pots for sustenance. Tonight they would eat like Kong.


End file.
